


【梅闪】吸血鬼paro

by SiDuo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Summary: 一个世界观类似于中世纪的AU，吸血鬼paro算是我个人的喜好，正文还没写完。在写了在写了（立flag）
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster & Merlin | Caster
Kudos: 3





	【梅闪】吸血鬼paro

“该醒来了。”他眼里只剩下了魔物殷红的薄唇，像是被蛊惑了似的用手指轻触对方的嘴唇。  
我一定是被引诱了，他想。  
接着他亲吻了吉尔伽美什。如同撕开慢慢长夜里笼罩天空的黑色幕布，他灵魂的每一个角落都在为王的归来狂喜。  
一直蒙在梅林眼里的灰色像一层薄纱似的被无形的手揭开了，湖面灰蒙蒙的冰层下是美丽的紫色，泛着非人的微光。  
“是的，该醒来了。”他托起吉尔伽美什的手，亲吻缀着宝石的戒指，“我睡了太久，望您恕罪。”  
“本王恕你无罪。”王顺势捏住他的下巴，他顺从地仰头再次与王接吻。  
这个吻持续了很久，足够狡猾的吸血鬼撬开王的牙关，王也并不反抗，任由彼此的舌交缠在一起，任由对方在狭小的空间里攻城掠地。  
漫长的亲吻带给吉尔伽美什一种窒息的错觉，梅林直到他真正开始挣扎的前一刻才松开不知什么时候扣在他脑后的手。  
这叫人火大的混蛋是故意的。吉尔伽美什一边喘息一边瞪视对方带着狡黠笑意的紫色眼睛。  
不过王总是对臣下足够宽容——只要能带来与王的忍耐相匹配的愉悦，偶尔纵容一下也未尝不可。  
“本王的耐心可不多，快想好如何取悦你的王，否则就治你的罪。”他威胁似的挑起眉毛。  
“可您才说了恕我无罪，君王怎能朝令夕改？”梅林做出一副委屈的表情，配上他垂在脸颊边的白色卷发，倒真有点人畜无害的意思。  
但吉尔伽美什不吃他这一套，王随手撩起梅林的一缕长发，一边把玩一边宣布：“本王的话就是律法。”  
“那我也只好使出浑身解数来取悦您了。”梅林嘴上说着无奈的话，嘴角却分明是带笑的。他歪着头，仿佛是真的在烦恼该如何讨好王。  
吉尔伽美什知道他实际上大概是在考虑从哪里下嘴。  
“磨磨蹭蹭的，真是不像话，禁欲太久连基本的生理反应都遗忘了吗？”对方悠闲的动作让他忍不住开口讽刺。  
梅林亮出尖利的犬齿一声不吭地咬上了他的侧颈，终于堵住了王喋喋不休的嘴。吸血与被吸血带来的快感让双方都忘记了对话，空气里只剩下喘息和呻吟。吉尔伽美什对于自身的欲望向来坦诚，也从不在这时压抑自己的声音。  
黑红的血管印迹浮现在梅林的眼眶周围，眼白逐渐被极深的红色取代，人类的伪装一点点从他身上消退了。  
真像头野兽。  
吉尔伽美什的视线被生理性的泪水模糊了，但这不妨碍他发现梅林身上的变化。  
血液的快速流失让他被快感支配的大脑也感到了一丝不安，手下意识地在床单上胡乱拍打。梅林握住了他的手，十指相扣着把企图逃走的王摁回床上。  
“呜。”他的王发出了一声短促的呜咽，听上去悦耳极了。  
梅林心情很好地轻啄了一下他的唇角，而后埋下头舔舐对方的颈侧，尚未愈合的伤口悄悄地渗出了血珠，像是装饰王苍白脖颈的宝石。  
“这可不能浪费啊。”他的嘴唇贴着王的皮肤，低低的笑声也带着让人心痒的颤动。  
吉尔伽美什的嘴微张着，隐约能瞧见其中粉红的舌头，梅林的手指探进去夹住了它，它也乖觉地舔弄起了这不速之客。  
然后王的犬齿划破了他的指腹。  
梅林看见了吉尔伽美什眼里那点毫不掩饰的得意，他仿佛能听见王挑衅的笑声。血液刚从细小的伤口里渗出就被舔舐干净，对方还得寸进尺地吮吸起了那根手指。  
伤口愈合的很快，贪婪的王恋恋不舍地松嘴，在手指刚离开的时候还快速地舔了一下。他脸上带着活人似的红晕，眉眼因为笑意而舒展来，是明晃晃的引诱，却让人甘愿为他赴汤蹈火。  
梅林把那根手指举到嘴边，在相同的位置缓缓舔舐，同时，视线在吉尔伽美什殷红的嘴唇和他随意敞开的衣领来回扫视。他用另一只手一点点解开王的衣物，于是终于能够毫无妨碍地触碰到对方赤裸的上半身。  
吉尔伽美什被吸血的快感尚未散去，此时任何的肢体接触都比平时更能带来感官上的刺激，而梅林很清楚这一点。  
他的唇舌在王敏感的颈窝和锁骨附近游移，手指捏住胸前的乳粒先是轻轻地揉捏，进而缓缓拉扯。吉尔伽美什不安分地扭动着，梅林故意只触碰了一侧，和被冷落的另一侧形成了令人心痒的对比。  
“混蛋……呜……你……故意的……”他喘息着，停顿了几次才说出完整的一句话。  
梅林从他的颈窝附近抬起头，眨了眨眼睛。  
“别……哈……装傻……嗯……！”话音未落，他突然将头向后仰去，苍白修长的颈形成了一个优美的弧度。  
梅林咬上了他另一侧的乳粒。  
吸血鬼的尖牙刺破了胸前的皮肤，本就敏感的位置加上被吸血带来的冲击，连他的红色眼睛都有了一瞬间的恍惚，生理性的泪水夺眶而出，模糊了整个视野。  
梅林一只手在吉尔伽美什的身后托住他，另一只原本在胸口揉捏的手不知是什么时候已经解开了对方的腰带。  
正当吉尔伽美什还晕晕乎乎地沉浸在上半身带来的刺激中时，梅林悄无声息地握上了他的性器，于是下一波快感悄然而至。  
器官忠实地显示出了主人的欲望，几乎没怎么抚弄就挺立了起来。  
梅林松开嘴，尖牙从吉尔伽美什胸口离开，只来得及再舔舐几滴渗出的血珠，那细小的伤口就愈合了。  
他扯过枕头垫在对方已经悬空的腰下，抽离了揽在吉尔伽美什腰后的手臂。这只空闲下来的手一点点褪去了王碍事的长裤，接着，其上凭空多了透明的黏液。梅林趁着王被前方的快感占据了全部注意力，不动声色地探向了后方的穴口。  
太久没有被造访过的地方突然容纳了异物，这让吉尔伽美什有些不安地扭动了一下，原本抓着床单的手又开始四处摸索。  
看出了他的紧张，梅林的动作停顿了一瞬，在吉尔伽美什做出反应之前埋下头含住了他性器的头部，舌尖在小孔处舔弄了一下。  
“呜！”意料之外的刺激逼得王惊呼出声，没多久就缴了械。乳白的液体大部分留在了吉尔伽美什苍白的腹部，小部分溅上了梅林的脸颊。  
他睁大了漂亮的红色眼睛，眼神有一瞬的失焦，双手抓紧了梅林头顶的白发。  
梅林毫不在意脸上的脏污，专注于开拓久未开发的后穴，通道很快适应了手指的侵略，不再抗拒，吉尔伽美什本人也逐渐适应了被开拓的节奏。于是王又不安分地扭动起来，甚至试图自己去触碰前端。  
“这可不行哦。”梅林抓住对方的两只手，合在一起按在头顶，他笑起来的时候一缕白发随着他的动作从耳后垂落到了侧脸。  
吉尔伽美什被仰面压制在床上，他看着这个俯视着自己的男人，头脑却只是不甚清醒地在想他带笑的眼睛很像自己收藏里美丽的紫色宝石，盖在上面的睫毛像动物柔软的白色绒毛。  
他长长的白发从赤裸的脊背向两侧滑下，在颈侧垂落，随着他的动作摆动。微卷的头发扫在身上痒痒的，简直像是催促，让人迫不及待地想做些什么。  
吉尔伽美什试着动了动被梅林按住的手腕，不出意料地没能挣脱。梅林察觉到他的动作，松开了钳制。他没料到对方的双手重获自由后的第一个动作不是试图取悦自身，而是去擦拭他脸上的污渍。  
方才一直显得游刃有余的吸血鬼就这么愣住了，由着王在他脸上摸来摸去。  
让他愣神的罪魁祸首在床单上随意地蹭了蹭手，又对他停下动作不满了起来。喜怒无常的王抱着他的脖子将他拽向自己，梅林单手撑在床垫才没压在他身上。  
吉尔伽美什像是不满于比预想中远的距离，按着梅林毛茸茸的后脑压向自己，亲吻他微微张开的嘴唇。  
真急躁。  
梅林顺着他的心意加快了开拓的速度，对方盘在他腰上的腿在某一点被恶意按压刮弄的时候，颤抖着纠缠得更紧。  
“差不多了吧……慢死了……”  
“真会打击人，我以为这是体贴呢。”  
“少废话。”任性的王命令到，“快进来。”  
梅林把垂落到眼前的头发捋至耳后，抽出手指后不慌不忙地解开腰带，俯在吉尔伽美什耳边说道：“谨遵王命。”  
说完，他再不多做掩饰，直接捅了进去。  
太久没有接纳过对方的通道突然被撑满，刚放话说没问题的王下一刻就惊呼出声。  
果然还是有点勉强了吗？不该由着他乱来的。感受到对方的身体在不住的颤抖，梅林如此想到。王向来没什么分寸，任性得理所应当，而梅林也乐于顺着他，毕竟有谁能不爱他那副傲慢的模样呢？  
“……动”  
“嗯？”  
“呜……让你动啊。”王揽住他的颈，又一次提出了无理的要求。既然如此，作为臣下自然应该为君主分忧。  
他试着小幅度动了动，在发现并没有受到太多阻碍之后一点点地加大了动作。王的声音也随之一点点拔高，然后在他终于能毫无滞涩地进出时已经可以称得上在尖叫了。  
“这样叫嗓子会疼的，陛下。”说完梅林用一个漫长的亲吻堵住了吉尔伽美什的嘴，唇舌纠缠间发出了模糊而暧昧的水声。  
梅林的动作不算快，他不紧不慢地进出，在折磨人的节奏里偶尔又会坏心眼地抵上某一点，这比直愣愣地冲进冲出更像某种酷刑。  
早就知道这家伙没安好心。  
吉尔伽美什昏昏沉沉地跟着他的节奏起伏，模糊的视线里只剩下梅林的身影——这看似恭敬示弱的男人实则不敬得很，从前被全国通缉围追堵截的时候就敢自己送上门来，他总能记得那天夜里梅林坐在高塔窗边的模样，见了他也不知行礼，不敬至极。  
然而又怎样呢？本王乐意宽恕这点不敬。  
我乐意接受你的本性。  
何况谁是猎手还尚无定论。吉尔伽美什捕捉到梅林逐渐升高的体温和变重的呼吸，露出了满意的笑容。  
“掉进陷阱了啊，魔术师。”他勾住梅林的脖子，在对方耳边几乎是一字一顿地说道。  
“……究竟谁才是坏心眼的那个啊？”  
“这可不好说。”吉尔伽美什一边喘息着，一边笑出了声，“倒是你，这就不动了吗？夜晚可还很长。”  
梅林看着他毫不掩饰的笑容微微出神，随即很快回过神来，也笑着应道：“是啊，还很长。”  
说完，他在银色的月光下又一次亲吻了他的国王。  
TBC


End file.
